The Angel's Fallen Light
by Shinigami of the Elder Gods
Summary: The same day Pit's greatest wish was granted, Skyworld takes a devastating blow. The divine pantheon is shaken to its very core as Pit is forced to take the mantle as the new leader of Skyworld. No one knows what the truth of that night is, the scream that echoed through it as their only clue. How will Pit, Pittoo, and Viridi cope with this tragic loss?


**This is more of an exploratory one. I hope you enjoy it. Writing it was a lot of fun!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus, it is the intellectual property of Nintendo. May God rest Satoru Iwata-Sama, bless for the work he has done for the gaming community. Do you ever wonder if Kid Icarus guided him up to heaven?**

* * *

Skyworld is the realm of Lady Palutena, goddess of light, and protectress of the human race. Through her reign, mankind has prospered, knowing that he can look to her for protection. And indeed she has. for many years she has served to protect mankind from Medusa, goddess of darkness and her twin sister, Hades, god of the Underworld, the Aurum, an unknown alien race, the Chaos Kin, an otherworldly entity, and many other ancient threats not known in human lore.

At her side has been her faithful servant Pit, of unknown origins, who has served faithfully as the captain of Palutena's guard. An extremely bright-hearted angel, with his goddess's aid, he has vanquished many enemies, even rescuing the Lady Palutena several times, despite his inability to fly.

As with any ruler, Palutena has had dark times in her regime. The first was her capture by her estranged sister and subsequent imprisonment in the Underworld. With Pit's help, she did escape. the next was her manipulation by the Chaos Kin into slaughtering many humans. if not for Pit's help as well, mankind would have been plunged into an age of darkness. However, the darkest part of her reign has yet to come…

Pit was busy helping the centurions finish the rebuilding of Skyworld. After several years, the damage has finally been fixed, and Skyworld was restored to greater glory than ever. However, a centurion rushed it, bearing an urgent message for Pit.

"Captain Pit, sir!"

Pit turned around, "Hm, yes?"

"Lady Palutena needs you immediately! She says it's important!"

"What! I'm heading there right now!" Pit took off in a fast sprint towards Palutena's temple, the seat of her power in Skyworld.

He burst through the doors, weapon at the ready, shouting "Lady Palutena! I'm here!"

"Calm down, Pit. I'm fine" Palutena sweat-dropped at her servant's actions. He really could be too eager at times… Regardless, she passed as an extraordinarily beautiful woman, with flowing green hair, beautiful eyes, and a simple white dress, with various gold brooches, and rings here and there. She turned back to her guest, who Pit noticed.

He was an odd fellow, brown hair, brown eyes, with a helmet with wings, and sandals with wings as well. 'He looks like what a centurion would look like if they were human…' Pit thought.

"Well, where do you think Palutena got the inspiration, eh?" the stranger cut in.

"Huh? You can read my thoughts?!" Pit exclaimed, suddenly defensive.

"No, but it's not hard to guess what you're thinking." he laughed.

"That's enough Lord Hermes. Now didn't you say we have something to get too?"

"Ah, that's right. Pit you've been summoned. Now come along now." the now identified Hermes replied, summoning a strange staff with two snakes intertwined at the tip. He lifted up and began summoning divine light.

"Hey wait, what are you doi-Wah!" Pit exclaimed as both he and Palutena were swept into the light as well.

"Ouffff!" Pit shouted as he made a less than dignified entrance.

"Pick yourself up, Pit, you are in hallowed halls after all." He heard Palutena's voice, so he scrambled up pretty quickly. And what he saw took his breath away.

There were twelve seats in the hall, with 6 women on the right, and 6 men on the left. Lady Palutena and that Hermes dude were sitting on them, but he didn't recognize most of them.

"I suppose I should point out who these all are," Palutena said, "This one," gesturing to the woman on the far right, is Hestia, goddess of the Hearth and of Family." She smiled kindly, with brown hair and brown eyes, and waved to Pit. Pit waved back.

"The next one is Artemis, goddess of the Moon and of the Hunt." She brandished a bow, with black hair tied in a hunter's hairstyle,and silver eyes, and looked at Pit as if he was the next fowl in her line of sight. Pit mentally noted never to go hunting with her.

"After that, is Aphrodite, goddess of Love." Pit was dumbstruck at her appearance. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, maybe even more beautiful than Lady Palutena! Her hair and eyes seemed to change color, so he couldn't decide as she winked at him. He nearly melted right then and there.

"On the other side of myself is Demeter, goddess of Farming and Nature, you might recognize her better as Viridi's mother however" Pit could see the family resemblance, especially in the hair and eyes, but he could tell she was a lot kinder than Viridi. She gave a gentle head-bow.

"Finally, there is Hera, Queen of the gods, and goddess of Marriage." Pit took one look at her and decided he did not like her. She was beautiful, with light brown hair and gray eyes, but she radiated arrogance, looking at Pit as if she had better places to be than here.

"Now on the other side, we have Ares, God of War." Pit also decided he did not like this guy. He was very bulky, with what he thought was close-cut brown hair under a helmet, and a visor hiding his eyes. Pit realized this guy made him want to punch something, so he decide to move on.

"You should already recognize Dyntos, god of the Forge." Pit gave the old man a wave, and mentally made a note to ask him if he could fix the Sacred Treasures.

"After Dyntos is Apollo, god of the Sun, and father of Pyrhon." "Hey! Supposed father!" Apollo interjected. Pit thought he liked him, with blonde hair and eyes reminiscent of the sun, as well as mischievous smile.

"You've already met Hermes, god of Theives, and you should be familiar with Poseidon, god of the Sea." Pit waved at both, recognizing the blue-skinned bearded god.

"Finally, we have my father, Zeus, king of the gods, and god of the sky." Pit bowed in respect to the man, with the long grey hair and beard, whose eyes seemed to radiate with lightning. He never knew Palutena was related to such an important deity!

"There is no need to bow, young angel. You have earned the right." Zeus commanded.

"Wh- how?" Pit stammered out.

"You are a powerful young angel, already of a rare kind, and yet you have defeated two gods in battle, Medusa, and then my brother Hades."

"Wh-bu-I, I couldn't have done without the gods' help though!"

"Ha! The help of the gods is only one part of it. Only a true warrior could have managed such a feat. It is not how much power one wields that determines a fight. It is how one uses that power, and you have shown yourself to be quite capable. As such, we gods have decided to grant you a gift." And he stood, holding his symbol of power, the lightning staff. The other gods also stood, holding their respective symbols as well, as a great light began to shine.

"In reward of your great courage and honor, we gods have chosen to restore flight to your wings, so that you may continue to do even greater things." And the light descended upon Pit.

When it cleared, he realized something. He was floating! No, he looked back to see his wings flapping surrounded by an aura. But it wasn't Lady Palutena's. It was his own! "Whoo-hoo!" he shouted making loops in the air.

Zeus started laughing, while Hera got annoyed, "Ha ha ha! He certainly is an energetic one!"

*Crack*

Zeus cringed when Pit crashed into the marble walls, leaving a Pit-sized crack in the wall. Dyntos just sighed, "Some things never change…"

* * *

Palutena was happy. She had spent the entire day with Pit, helping him work on things since he now could use the Power of Flight indefinitely. She did have to comfort Dark Pit, who was upset Pit could fly, but not him now. Palutena joked it might have been karma, but quickly did what she could comfort the dark angel. Pit was busy sleeping now, he was so tuckered out. She quickly changed into her night clothes, and fell quickly asleep.

A few hours passed and it was the dead of night now, but a sound stirred Palutena, she sat up, trying the sleep out of her eyes, until she saw someone in front of her. It was dark so that she couldn't make out who they were, but she did see red eyes. She also saw a glimmer in the moonlight and realized that they were brandishing a sword. Her eyes widened. The sword dropped. She screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Centurions quickly stirred to alarm, hurriedly flying to Palutena's room. What they saw shocked them. Both Pits were hunched over a Palutena, lying on the ground, bleeding golden Ichor from a wound in the chest, from an apparent copy of her Palutena bow embedded in her bosom. They both shed profuse tears. The centurions could already tell. The Lady Palutena, goddess of light and wisdom, one of the Twelve Olympians, and patron of mankind was dead, murdered by an unknown hand.

* * *

The funeral was a sad event. The remaining Olympians presided as they sent one of their fellow kind away. They stood at the brink of Chaos, where creation ended and the infinite began. Chaos was the realm that creation arose from, as well as the god who ruled over it. It was a formless abyss, filled with various swirls of light, darkness, and color. Each god was dressed in solemn clothing, heads bowed in sadness.

Finally Zeus stood, and raised his staff. Each of the other Olympians, as well as the other gods, including Viridi did the same, sending her coffin into the infinite void as they sent the god that probably least deserved to die among all of them into her final resting place. Dark Pit was furiously crying, contrary to what many would think, while Pit's head was bowed, his hair shadowing much of his face, his entire body trembling. The centurions launched a volley of 21 arrows to honor their fallen goddess.

Zeus, after a long period of silence, finally spoke, "It has come to my attention that a seat is now vacant on the Olympian Council. This is a matter of grave urgency, and must be resolved quickly. Someone must step in to claim the seat of Light and Wisdom. The Olympian council represents the balance of the world: Creativity, Family, Marriage, Agriculture, War, Light, the Heavens, the Oceans, the Earth, to list a few. It is our sworn duty to maintain these. After much discussion, we have decided on the most appropriate course of action. Pit, Captain of former Olympian Palutena's guard. Step forward."

Voices clamored as Pit stepped forward. "SILENCE!" Zeus' voice rang like thunder. "Angel Pit, we Eleven Olympians have found no suitable replacement for Lady Palutena, and as such, based on your remarkable achievements and bravery, we would like to extend an invitation to you. Would you be willing to become the new god light and wisdom for the sake of the balance and the human world?"

"For the sake of Lady Palutena," Pit began, eyes still shadowed, "I will."

"Then I Zeus," a great light built, "With the authority granted to me by Fate, together with my fellow Olympians, hereby beseech Divine Fate and Fortune to grant this request. Hereby bestow the power of Lady Palutena, former goddess of light and wisdom, onto Pit!." A light shined from Palutena's coffin, and shot out, striking Pit and causing the entire Hall to be flooded with light.

When Dark Pit and Viridi could see again, they were shocked. No longer was the Pit they knew standing there. The formerly 5'3" angel was replaced by a 5'10" figure. He also looked older, now seeming about 15 or 16 then his formerly 13 or 14 year old appearance. His hair was the same, but his clothing was quite different. His toga and form-fitting clothes were replaced with a tunic that stretched down to mid-thigh, fastened by a belt at the waist. He still wore form-fitting shorts, however, they came down to mid-calf now. His sandals now had gauntlets that protected his shins up to the knee. His arms also had braces that guarded his fore-arms, but they still had the same wrap. Finally he was wearing golden armor over his tunic, and that was covered by a toga, not dissimilar to the one he had before. His wings also grew as well, looking well-proportioned to his size. Finally, he had a staff that looked similar to Palutena's. The only difference was that the decorations at the top were thinner and much more stream-lined, looking more like blades, while still having the floating orb. In his eyes they could see a hidden kind of determination.

Zeus bowed in respect. The other gods also followed, "Hail to Lord Pit, God of Light and Wisdom.!"

Pit merely silently acknowledge it, and turned to face Dark Pit, "I know I take on a heavy burden, and that I have some shoes to fill, but as my first act, if he should accept, I would like to declare Dark Pit the Captain of my Guard."

Dark Pit just merely shook his head. Of course he would accept. He owed Palutena a serious debt, as to how, he would never tell another living soul, and he always repays his debts.

* * *

After the funeral, Pit waited alone in Lady Palutena's… no, HIS throne room. He had long since dismissed Dark Pit, and Viridi for some alone time. He looked around to see if anyone was present. Finding none, he got up and went to a secret entrance in the throne room.

It led to the secret asylum, which resembled a dark room, with a bridge made of light leading to the center, which is where gods usually kept secrets. In his, he had a simple cabinet. He opened it, inside there were several things. First was a few pictures of him and Palutena. Second was a bottle with a green orb floating inside it. He took out the last object. It was the bow that was used to kill Palutena, still stained with her golden blood. He narrowed his eyes at it, and focusing his new power, incinerated it in a brilliant flash of light.

He walked out of the asylum, and sat back on his throne. He reflected on everything that happened, and did the only thing he could. He laughed, he laughed and he laughed. He kept laughing throughout the night, as tears slowly rand down his face, mourning the loss of his almost mother-figure. That night, everyone in Skyworld slept a little more uncomfortably than usual.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Believe it or not, this idea came to me as a dream. All I remember much of though was Pit becoming a god, the rest I don't want to spoil yet though.**

 **Dreams are a fascinating thing, are they not?**

 **Anyways, please review, or I will send the host of hell to torment you and your descendants till the golden horn rings... Cheers!**

 **Shinigami**


End file.
